Home
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: I guess it's true what they say. Home is where the heart is.


**Home  
By** Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor do I own the poem that's a song in the story.

* * *

I turned my head to a little girl who sat across the aisle from me. She had short blond hair in pony tails and wore a cute white sundress. She had tugged on her mother's sleeve, to which her mother turned to. "Are we there yet?" I grinned at the little girl's question. Her mother shook her head and forced a smiled on her face. "Not yet sweetheart. France is a long way away." The little girl pouted but her smile soon returned as she saw the stewardess come towards them with ice-cream.

I turned away and looked outside the window. The sight of stars greeted me and I smiled faintly as I remembered a memory. It had been several years since I had stepped back on Japanese soil. I was reminded of my last, our last, final goodbye. Tears stung at my eyes and I closed my eyes to stop them from coming out. I subconsciously fingered the sapphire studded ring on my finger and sighed.

My highschool boyfriend and probably already married ex-fiancé were rolled into one, Eriol Hiiragizawa. We had known each other for so long but nothing could prepare me for what happened at our last goodbye. He had tried everything to stop me, but in the end I had won. He looked at me and sighed. "I will wait for you then. For when you return."

Flying country to country all over the world, making people happy had left me happy that I had a gift that brought them that. Happiness. My happiness was their happiness. For years I had pursued my career, singing songs of love. Slowly but surely, tears crept out and flowed down my cheeks. I didn't stop them from pouring out. Years of keeping them and my emotions hidden away from years, left me unable to stop them. I felt a tug on my long violet tresses and I opened my eyes. I found the little girl from the aisle across with a sad look on her face. "This is for you miss. Please don't cry anymore." She held out a tissue and I took it from her with a smile. "Thank you." I met her mother's eyes and smiled. She returned it, and looked at her daughter. I took out a small flower clip, a Sakura blossom, from my bag and gave it to her. It was something I saw in Kuala Lumpur just two days ago. I hadn't used it. She smiled and ran to her mother to show her the new accessory.

I wiped my tears away, and sighed. 'One more performance,' I thought, 'just one last one.'

* * *

She contacted her manager while she was on the plane, and they arranged her performance, in France, and unfortunately England. She had hoped that France would be her last performance but gave in to go to England as well when Rayea, her manager, allowed her two years leave, if she performed at England too. 

During her concert she dedicated a song that she had made during her first year of singing.

_"If I could know within my heart  
that you were lonely too,  
I would be just happy to hold the hands I love  
Upon this winter night with you.  
_

_If I could only have you near  
To breathe a sigh or two,  
I would be happy to hold the hands I love,  
And to be once again with you."_

The audience applauded with their might and she smiled as she bowed. "Thank you!" She waved and went backstage with a grin. The staff patted her on her back and complimented her about her last song. She smiled happily as she packed her bags and left the concert for the airport. She smiled the whole plane trip over to Japan. At the airport she dodged the questions of the media and quickly signed into a hotel near home. She walked happily through the small neighbourhood and stopped at the park, many of her memories had been made there.

The sun was low and setting; the sky, a beautiful purple orange. She smiled as she sat down on one of the swings and watched the sky turn dark. A tap on her shoulder, made her jump and she turned to a see a face. A face she hadn't seen for so long. Years had made him more refined, and matured. His azure eyes hadn't changed though. They still had a spark of magic, the calmness she used to see, and the warmth of an emotion she hadn't seen for such a long time.

Tears once again stung her eyes and the person wiped them away. "Oh Tomoyo, your home!" She leapt from the swing seat and embraced him tightly. "I-I've been waiting for you." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His eyes twinkled and she knew. She knew he would wait for her if he wanted to, and her tears continued flowing as she remembered how she had kept him waiting, kept them from being truly happy. She hugged him again and felt truly happy. Her smile never once faltered, when he was with her.

I guess it's true what they say: home is where the heart is.

* * *

**A/N:** The song is not mine. It's an extract from the poem called 'Song for a winter's night.' I don't know who the author is. If its yours, please tell me and I'll credit you. Sorry for using your work without permission. 


End file.
